General power generation methods can be classified into hydroelectric power generation using water, thermal power generation using fossil energy, nuclear power generation, and the like.
Recently, power generation, using natural forces such as wind power, solar power, tidal power, and the like, which are environmentally-friendly green energy resources, has drawn attention.
Hydroelectric power generation has problems in terms of finding suitable locations and high construction costs, thermal power generation has problems in terms of atmospheric warming and pollution, and nuclear power generation has problems such as backlash from local residents and radioactivity. In addition, wind power and solar power have problems in terms of stable power supply according to weather changes, and tidal power generation has problems in terms of finding suitable locations and the like.